She Loves Me
by Lenacchi
Summary: Sebelum ini, Byakuya bahkan tidak ingin tahu namanya. Tapi tiap kali ia menemukan hal baru tentang gadis itu, ia tidak bisa menarik dirinya lagi. Dan pada akhirnya ia ingin tahu, apakah Hisana memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?/ByakuHisa/RnR?


**Bleach **** by Tite Kubo**

Tepat di usia yang ke lima belas tahunnya, Byakuya jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya. Gadis yang tanpa sengaja ia temui ketika ia berjalan kaki menuju dojo milik keluarga yang tak jauh dari kediaman mewahnya.

Tak ada saling sapa. Ia bertemu dalam diam dan hanya mampu menatap gadis yang nampaknya berusia lebih muda darinya. Byakuya yakin, perasaan macam ini akan luntur dengan berjalannya waktu. Dan ia pun yakin, tidak ada kewajibannya untuk menuntaskan perasaan ini hingga harus berkenalan dengan cinta monyetnya itu.

Itulah sebabnya, Byakuya tidak perlu tahu apapun tentang gadis ini—bahkan namanya sekalipun.

"Hisana-_nee_, coba lihat ini!"

Uh, barusan bocah bertudung merah yang baru lewat tadi itu memanggilnya apa?

Baiklah. Gadis itu bernama Hisana.

Byakuya tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang—menguping pembicaraan dua orang yang baru saja ia lewati. Ia mungkin tak mampu mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi setiap gerak-gerik gadis bernama Hisana itu tak lepas dari ekor matanya yang melirik penasaran.

.

**She Loves Me **** by Lenacchi**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), One-shot, Young Byakuya—Hisana**

.

Byakuya Kuchiki terperangah melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan beberapa anak kecil mengelilinginya. Gadis itu melempar sebuah raket ke atas pohon berkali-kali. Cukup membuat pemuda berumur limabelas tahun itu ikut menengok ke atas pohon—dan, oh, rupanya gadis itu sedang berusaha menjatuhkan _shuttlecock_ yang tersangkut di antara ranting.

Entah dapat angin apa, Byakuya mampu menyuarakan pertanyaannya, "perlu bantuan?"

Suara Byakuya menyentakkan gadis yang baru saja melemparkan raketnya ke atas. Gadis itu berusaha untuk bersikap sopan dengan menjawab pertanyaan orang yang bahkan tak ia kenal di sela aktifitasnya. "Oh, tidak per—aw!" pekiknya. _Well_, dia melupakan hukum gravitasinya. Raket yang baru saja ia lempar baru saja menghantam tepat di kepalanya.

"Hisana-_nee_!" anak-anak yang berada di dekat gadis itu segera mendekati gadis yang terduduk di tanah.

"Ehem, kau … tidak apa-apa?"

Oh, ayolah, Kuchiki muda! Dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja—kau tahu itu.

Tapi lucunya, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus memegang sisi kepalanya yang sakit dan masih meringis.

"Kau ingin mengambil itu?" tanya Byakuya basa-basi. Telunjuknya mengarah ke atas pohon.

Sebenarnya sangat mudah bagi seorang Byakuya mengambil benda yang tersangkut itu. Hanya butuh tendangan kuat untuk menggoyangkan pohonnya, namun ketika ia memasang kuda-kuda dan hampir menghajar pohon itu, gadis dan anak-anak itu segera mendorong tubuhnya hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

Byakuya hampir akan marah. Sebelum matanya bertemu pandang dengan gadis yang masih—ehem—memeluknya dalam posisi yang kurang baik.

"Jangan ditendang!" ujar Hisana nyaring.

Byakuya mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kenapa? Itu cara paling ampuh. Hanya perlu satu tendangan dan kau dapatkan _shuttlecock_mu lagi."

Gadis manis itu menggeleng cepat.

"Kau tak boleh melakukannya. Kau bisa melukai—"

Byakuya menyela kalimat gadis itu. Gadis ini sedang melucu atau apa. "Aku bisa melukai pohonnya? Kurasa itu sangat—"

Kali ini ucapan Byakuya yang terputus—oleh telunjuk Hisana yang singgah di bibirnya. Yeah, cukup membuat laki-laki itu menutup mulutnya. Setelah yakin laki-laki di depannya berhenti bicara, Hisana menggerakkan telunjuknya ke atas pohon—dan otomatis pandangan Byakuya terarah pada telunjuk itu.

"Di atas sana, ada sarang burung. Di dalamnya ada burung kecil yang baru menetas beberapa hari yang lalu …" jeda. "jika kau menendang pohonnya, sarangnya akan jatuh, Tuan … eum … siapa namamu?"

"Byakuya."

Hisana menghela napasnya. "Oke. Tuan Byakuya …"

"Jangan panggil aku tuan," perintah Byakuya cepat. Penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah, Byakuya. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh menendang pohonnya. Kalau kau keberatan, aku tidak memaksamu untuk menolongku," ujar Hisana. Kali ini Byakuya dapat melihat senyum manis itu.

Byakuya tersenyum meremehkan. Ya, dia memang suka cara gadis ini menghentikan aksinya—kau tahu, dia masih menikmati posisi nyaman ini—dengan seorang gadis yang ia taksir diam-diam berada di atas tubuhnya. Ya, dia memang suka bagaimana gadis ini menjelaskan dengan detail mengapa ia tidak boleh menolongnya dengan caranya sendiri. Dan, ya, dia suka bagaimana gadis itu memanggil namanya—menurut Byakuya, gadis itu memakai intonasi yang pas hingga ia merasa nyaman ketika gadis itu memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Baiklah, Hisana, jadi … aku harus berargumen denganmu dalam posisi yang tak seharusnya kita lakukan di depan anak berumur lima sampai delapan tahun?" tanya Byakuya menyadarkan gadis di atasnya.

Wajah gadis itu memerah. Dan … Byakuya menyukai reaksi salah tingkah Hisana. Tapi wajahnya masih datar.

"Maafkan aku—eh, tunggu, darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Seingatku salah satu dari mereka memanggilmu begitu," jawab Byakuya—ia tidak bohong. Tapi tak sepenuhnya jujur. Pemuda ini bahkan mengetahui nama gadis itu jauh sebelum ia dapat mengobrolnya hari ini.

"Tidak boleh ditendang ...Lalu bagaimana mengambilnya?" tanya Byakuya—kali ini ia memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengan Hisana yang tengah berjongkok.

Hisana menjauhkan wajahnya yang terlampau dekat dengan wajah pemuda yang baru ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu itu. Kalau boleh jujur, ia risih.

"Kau punya sayap untuk terbang?" tanya Byakuya mengada-ada.

"Tidak."

"Kau bisa merayap seperti _spiderman_?"

"Tentu saja … tidak."

"Kau punya kekuatan untuk menggerakkan barang hanya dengan melihat benda itu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Tidak," ucap Byakuya mengartikan gelengan itu. "Jadi … bagaimana caramu untuk mengambilnya?"

Byakuya berdiri dan menatap pohon tinggi di depannya. "Sudah kalian coba cari kayu yang lebih panjang?"

"Tidak ada. Kalau ada, sudah sejak tadi kami main lagi," jawab seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah. "Kakak mesum…" bisiknya sendiri, tapi mampu terdengar telinga super peka milik Byakuya.

Byakuya menatap anak laki-laki yang sepertinya _anti_ terhadap dirinya. Lihat saja bagaimana caranya membalas tatapan maut Byakuya. Dan _bocah ini_ mengingatkannya pada _bocah lain_ yang ada di rumahnya sekarang.

"Aku punya ide."

Kalau saja suara merdu Hisana tidak tertangkap oleh Byakuya, mungkin sekarang ia sudah menyeret bocah menyebalkan yang memelototinya itu ke gang yang sepi dan sedikit mengajarinya etika pada orang yang lebih tua.

"Apa idemu?" tanya Byakuya—dia terdengar sangat antusias.

"Ini akan berhasil kalau Byakuya-_san_ ikut membantu," gadis itu berkata selembut mungkin. "Byakuya-_san_, bantu Jinta-_kun_ agar ia bisa lebih tinggi. Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku."

"APA! ?" teriak Byakuya dan Jinta—laki-laki berambut merah itu bersamaan. "AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Raut kecewa muncul di wajah Hisana. "Hoo… ya sudah. Kurasa hari ini kita tidak jadi main badminton," ucap Hisana pada dua orang anak perempuan yang ada di kiri dan kanannya.

Ya, ampun. Wajahnya itu membuat Byakuya merasa serba salah. Di satu sisi ia merasa tidak akan bisa bekerja sama dengan bocah ini, di sisi lain, ia tidak mau mengecewakan gadis di depannya. Mudah sekali membuat hati pangeran ini luluh.

"Uh, baiklah, baiklah."

.

"Hari ini Anda pulang lebih lama daripada biasanya, Byakuya-_sama_," ucap Renji Abarai—pemuda yang berumur beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Byakuya itu menyambut kedatangan sang Tuan Muda dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Tentu saja. Melihat Tuan Mudanya yang kusut, wajah menekuk, dan pakaian kotor di bagian bahu akan membuatnya bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan pewaris Kuchiki ini.

Byakuya menatap kesal pada Renji. Melihat warna rambut merah Renji membuatnya ingat lagi pada sosok yang membuatnya jengkel hari ini. Renji yang tidak tahu menahu pada apa yang terjadi pada Byakuya bahkan harus menerima tatapan maut penuh emosi itu melotot ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya!"

Sial, Byakuya jadi jengkel jika melihat warna merah.

.

Mereka memang tidak selalu dapat mendapat ruang dan waktu untuk bicara berdua. Hanya kadang-kadang karena Hisana lebih sering bersama anak-anak yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Meskipun begitu, Byakuya selalu kembali datang ke tempat itu. Walau untuk sekedar melihat keadaan Hisana atau bahkan menyambut sapaan gadis lembut itu lagi. Bahkan terkadang, Byakuya tidak sadar seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya—dan tidak jarang membuat gadis yang diam-diam ia puja bersemu merah dibuatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Byakuya saat menyadari Hisana melamun.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa," jawab Hisana kikuk.

Hisana bahkan hampir menjatuhkan buku yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Byakuya sendiri merasa aneh dengan sikap Hisana beberapa hari terakhir. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan dan membuat Hisana tidak merasa nyaman jika bersamanya?

Gadis itu bahkan lebih sering menunduk dan tergagap jika bicara dekat dengan Byakuya.

"_Etto_… Hisana, apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah dan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman?" ungkap Byakuya ketika gadis itu hampir pergi menjauhi posisi duduknya.

Hisana menggeleng pelan. "… Bu-bukan."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Byakuya penasaran kemudian menggenggam tangan mungil Hisana.

Ada raut cemas di wajah itu. Ia cemas jika Hisana membencinya, ia cemas jika Hisana tidak menginginkan keberadaannya. Ia terlalu takut jika Hisana perlahan menjauh dari jarak pandangnya. Seperti sekarang.

"Katakan sesuatu, Hisana. Jangan diam begini…" ujar Byakuya melonggarkan genggamannya pada telapak tangan Hisana.

Hisana menoleh dan berbalik. "Bu-bukan begitu, Byakuya-_san_, hanya saja, a-aku… aku merasa aneh jika berada di dekatmu."

Byakuya meneguk ludahnya.

"Ja-jantungku… terasa aneh. Berdetak dengan sangat cepat, terkadang wajahku tiba-tiba terasa panas, dan aku merasa tidak menginjak tanah saat berada di dekatmu. Aku jadi takut kalau aku punya… pe-penyakit mematikan yang mungkin menular. A-aku takut jika harus menularkannya padamu," terang Hisana dengan gerakan yang berlebihan.

'_Ti-tidak, Hisana. Kau tidak sakit_,' batin Byakuya setengah girang.

Tubuh Byakuya merosot ke bawah dengan tiba-tiba. Hisana bahkan hampir memekik ketika melihat laki-laki di depannya—yang masih menggenggam lembut tangannya—tiba-tiba terduduk sambil menunduk.

"A-a-apa aku telah menularkan penyakit mematikan itu padamu? Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hisana histeris.

Byakuya menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap Hisana yang setengah membungkuk untuk memegang pundaknya. Sontak saja gadis itu mundur ke belakang, tapi tidak terlalu jauh karena dengan sigap Byakuya kembali menarik dirinya mendekat.

Wajah Hisana kembali memerah.

"Wajahmu merah, Hisana," ucap Byakuya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Kali ini giliran Hisana yang meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah. "A-aku tahu sekarang!" ujar Hisana tiba-tiba.

Wajah Byakuya tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Benarkah gadis itu tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Pasti Byakuya-san lah yang menularkan penyakit ini padaku!" tuduh Hisana. "Karena ini selalu terjadi jika aku ada di dekatmu..."

Alis Byakuya tertaut dan tidak berapa lama ia tertawa lepas. "Kau benar. Aku yang menularkannya padamu. Detak jantung yang kencang, wajah memerah, dan kaki tidak merasa menginjak tanah. Biar kuberi tahu apa nama penyakit ini… kemarikan telingamu," pinta Byakuya.

Hisana menunduk dan dengan ikhlas mendekatkan telinganya. Menunggu Byakuya memberinya jawaban.

"Kita berdua terjangkit virus mematikan yang bernama…" Hisana makin mendekatkan jaraknya pada Byakuya, "—jatuh cinta."

"Apa kau mau obat penawarnya?" tawar Byakuya dengan senyum jahilnya.

Gadis berambut hitam pekat itu menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Menutupi semu merah yang menggerogoti keseluruhan wajah cantiknya.

"—Obatnya cukup hanya dengan kau bersedia berada di sisiku sampai kapanpun."

"… B—Byakuya-_san_!"

Byakuya cukup tahu. Gadis itu juga menyukainya. Hanya butuh waktu agar si gadis benar-benar akan menyerahkan seluruh hatinya, kan?

.

.

OWARI

.

.

A/N :

Jangan heran melihat emosi labil Byakuya di sini. Karena saya memang menyettingnya jadi bocah Byakuya yang masih ababil *geplaked* seriusan, Byakun kan awalnya memang begini, emosian, egois, dan rada kekanakan. Tapi di fic ini dia jadi rada mesum ya *shoot* makanya udah saya warning kalo bakal OOC fufufu

Fic ini saya publish dalam rangka pembersihan folder-folder di laptop. Dan ternyata ada fic setengah jadi ini, setelah saya baca, ternyata plot awal hingga pertengahan rapi, waktu saya tambahin kok jadi hancur gini ;w;

Yaudadeh. Review?


End file.
